freespectrofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Priest
Dark Priest Class special ability - restless soul: at the beginning of the game creature with the same name 3/11 (if dies, reborns at the end of opponent turn and gives 2 special mana to dark priest) appears on opponent side. 1. Ghost 5/16 - if killed with spell or creature ability, reborns and switches sides. When enters the game, heals to owner 1 life for each his creature on the board. 2. Occultist 4/20 - when enters the game, summons shadow of priest 3/20 (every turn heals 1 life to dark priest and all his creatures) in opposite slot. 3. Black Mass - sacrifices target creature and deals 4X damage to all enemy creatures (X - number of different elements to which enemy creatures belong). 4. Energy vampire 3/23 - every turn gives to owner 1 mana for each neighbour (element of mana = element of neighbour). 5. Black monk 4/25 - when receives damage, heals the same amount of life to owner. 6. Betrayer 7/38 - can be summoned only on enemy creature which dies. Every turn deals 4 damage to itself, to owner and neighbours. 7. Dark hydra 1/32 - when attacks, damages opponent and all his creatures. After attack permanently increases its attack by 1 and heals X life to owner (X = attack power). 8. Missionary 3/36 - when enters the game, weakest friendly creature and weakest enemy creature of the same element lose half of current health. When owner summons elemental creature, turns it into heretic 6/20 (no special abilities). When owner summons special creature, turns itself into black angel 8/25 (when kills creature, completely heals itself). Темный жрец Классовая особенность – мятущаяся душа: в начале игры на стороне оппонента появляется одноименное существо 3/11 (если оно убито, то возрождается в конце хода оппонента и приносит темному священнику 2 спецманы). 1. Привидение 5/16 – если умирает от магии или способности существа, возрождается и переходит на сторону другого игрока. При входе в игру лечит хозяину 1 хп за каждое его существо на поле 2. Оккультист 4/20 – при входе в игру призывает в противостоящий слот тень священника 3/20, которая каждый ход лечит темному священнику и его существам 1 жизни. 3. Черная месса – жертвует указанным существом и наносит существам противника 4X урона (X – кол-во разных стихий, которые представлены на поле существами противника). 4. Энергетический вампир 3/23 – каждый ход приносит по 1 маны за каждого своего соседа (стихия маны = стихии соседа). 5. Черный монах 4/25 – при получении урона лечит столько же жизни хозяину. 6. Изменник 7/38 – может быть призван только на вражеское существо, которое умирает. Каждый ход наносит 4 урона себе, хозяину (т.е. противнику) и соседям. 7. Темная гидра 1/32 – Атакует всех врагов. При атаке повышает свою атаку на 1 и лечит хозяина на нанесенный урон. 8. Миссионер 3/36 – когда хозяин призывает стихийное существо, превращает его в еретика 6/20 (цена 4, без особенностей). Когда хозяин призывает спецовое существо, миссионер превращается в падшего ангела 8/25 (цена 7, при убийстве существа полностью лечится). Когда миссионер призван, слабейшее существо хозяина и слабейшее существо оппонента той же стихии теряют половину здоровья. Category:Classes